The Promise
by CJ197722
Summary: A young Dr.Sanzo treats a golden eyed young man.
1. Chapter 1

**The Promise**

**By: cj197722**

**Pairing: 39**

**Rating: PG**

**Beta: Candika (merci beaucoup!)**

**Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to Minekura**

**The Promise**

**Chapter 1**

**FOURS YEARS AGO**

At the airport terminal

"Konzen are you really leaving? Please don't go and leave me behind!" A distraught, twelve year old Goku pleaded with the blonde man.

Konzen looked down with sorrowful, violet eyes at the shaking young boy hugging him tightly at the waist.

"I'm sorry Goku but it's part of my job as a journalist. I need to go to South Africa." he explained as he tenderly brushed the boy's soft brown hair. "I have an assignment to cover the civil war. I want to be there in order to show the world how terrible war is and hopefully the people of the world will do something to stop the suffering and chaos." He said, as he returned the boy's hug.

The golden eyed boy looked at him straight in the eyes, nodded his understanding and in a soft voice he said quietly "It's ok, I understand. I know you wanted to go to help those people. If anyone could help them it would be you, "because you're my sun!" He smiled sweetly as his eyes glistened with the tears that fell trailing down his cheeks.

.

"I believe in my sun, so promise me you will come back as soon as you can."

Konzen couldn't help but smile back and said "I promise, but you must promise me that you will be a good boy until I come back."

"I promise Konzen cross my heart and hope the bogey man will eat my meat bun if I lie." The boy said solemnly.

The blonde man couldn't help but laugh as he kneeled down in eye level with the boy; he took a wooden box about 14 inches long from behind him and gave it to the boy.

"It's a good bye present. Come on open it!"

The boy took it and carefully opened it. Inside was an old but beautifully preserved wooden flute. Goku stared at it and looked at Konzen in shock.

"But this is your most prized possession; it's a gift from your late father…" Goku trailed off in confusion.

"Yes it was and still is," Konzen interrupted. "But now I give it to you. You've became quite proficient at playing the flute in very a short time. I know you'll love playing it so much that I can be sure you'll take care of it for me, so it yours to keep from now on."

A voice through the speaker could be heard calling all passengers heading for South Africa to commence boarding.

Konzen took a deep breath and looked at boy before him, he hated leaving him but he didn't have any choice. He placed his hands on Goku's shoulders. They were shaking with unshed tears.

"Listen to me, Goku. I promise to come back to you no matter what. I'm your sun and I couldn't leave you for long. Remember that as the sun sets it will also will rise again."

He hugged the boy fiercely as Goku started sobbing, unable to hold the tears back. Konzen leaned forward and whispered.

"Listen if you ever get lonely just play the flute or you could watch the sunset at the bay and I will be right there with you. Always remember that I will always be with you."

He kissed the boy's forehead and let him go as he stood-up. He picked up his hand luggage, said his goodbyes to his friends and then looked back at the boy.

"Remember your promise and stop crying. I want to see a smile on your face before I go."

The young boy bravely tried to stop his sniffles as he nodded and smiled back at the blonde.

"I'll keep my promise and so please hurry back home!"

"I will! Goodbye for now and take care of yourselves!"

The blonde man gave that one last smile of farewell and he followed the rest of his fellow passengers, but before he went out of the door he turn around one last time and has to use all his willpower not to go back to the boy, as he watch Goku waving his goodbye with tears in his eyes, clutching flute to his heart like a life line.

And so Konzen left on that fateful day and ever since then the boy could be heard playing the flute as the sun goes down. He did it everyday, without fail, as he waited for his sun to come back home.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"Paging Dr. Sanzo, please come to the trauma ward!"

A blonde man in white lab coat hurriedly walked toward the emergency room's trauma ward as the paramedics brought in the patient.

"What are the stats?" he asked the paramedic as he looked at the charts.

"A young Caucasian male about 16 years old got hit by a speeding pick-up truck. By all eyewitness accounts the boy and his companion was walking safely on the side walk when the pick-up truck suddenly careened towards them. The boy pushed his friend to safety but was hit himself."

As the paramedic was giving his report the doctor assessed the boy's injuries carefully. His face showing different emotions surprise, anger and then determination which none of his colleagues has seen before in such a stoic man.

"Prepare for a major operation. It's going to be a long night. I'm not going to stop until I'm sure the boy will survive. Do you all here me loud and clear?"

"Understood doctor!"

"Loud and clear!"

"Let's get moving!"

All of them were fired up as they went about their preparations. It was a long and arduous operation but the boy pulled through. Sanzo was standing beside the bed the boy was occupying on the recovery room looking the boy intently with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I did my part. It's all up to you Goku, you got to live and maybe when you finally wake up you can finally explain to me why I had a strange vision of man who looks like me and he showed me an image of you and beg me to save you, his Goku and after that he disappeared and then not a minute passed before you were brought in.

He was watching the boy when Sanzo's double reappeared at the foot of Goku's bed. He looked at boy tenderly and then look as Sanzo approached him and he smiled at as place his right hand on the doctor's chest. A glowing light appeared in his hand, grew and glowed about him.

"Thank you, Sanzo my job it's done and now and I can give you my memories." Images and emotions flooded Sanzo's mind. It was surreal, like watching a movie on fast forward.

"It's all finished. From now on you and I are one and I will leave him in your capable hands. Please take care of him for me. Thanks again, my brother!" He dissipated as the golden light enveloped the doctor.

Sanzo stood there like a statue as he assimilated with the memories he has received and then he look at boy on the bed.

"Please wake-up, Goku. I've finally returned, as I promised, but I can't tell you the truth until you're ready to accept me the truth."

Then he went out to talk to the boy's family.

**To be continued**

**Please any comments and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Promise**

**Chapter 2 **

**By: cj197722**

**Pairing: 39**

**Rating: PG**

**Beta: Thank you Pip**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue.**

**The Promise **

**Chapter 2 **

**That night Sanzo came back to check upon the Goku once again.**

**It was as if the ghost's memories were drawing him to the younger man.**

**The dead man who resembled him seemed to care deeply for the young man and it was those feelings that drew him to the young man rather than any personal interest of his own.**

**Using the light near the door he could just make out the boy's features. It was a young face, with smooth, tanned skin, narrow forehead, long nose and full pouting lips. He studied every facet of the young man's face and noticed the changes in the boy the ghost remembered. He was now an attractive and desirable young man.**

**Konzen's past memories showed him a beautiful young boy with haunting golden eyes. His gaze pierced the heart and bared the soul, hiding nothing. But sadly the young man's eyes were closed now and he felt a wave of disappointed that he couldn't see them for himself.**

**He wanted him to wake up soon, but a part of him dreaded it, too. He didn't know what the boy's reaction would be when the he saw him for the first time. His resemblance to the youth's dead friend was startling. Or more importantly, how would he react towards the boy with the memories and feelings of another man inside him? Would he do the unthinkable and in the urge to claim the young man in his arms and hug him without any reason and explanation? All these unwanted thoughts entered his mind and he became troubled as he remembered the reactions of the young man's guardian and friends.**

**2 hours ago**

**As Goku's vitals stabilized he decided to go and talk to the patient's guardian. So he went out of the ward towards the waiting area expecting to see the worried middle aged lady who ran the orphanage where Goku grow-up. But to his surprise he was met by a young man and woman, easily recognizable from Konzen's memories. They were in fact the Hakkai and Kannan Cho, brother and sister who volunteered their free time to help around Goku's orphanage. When they met face to face for the first time all hell broke loose. Kannan gasped in shock and Hakkai stared at him in astonishment and said;**

"**Konzen! Is that really you? But it can't be your dead!"**

"**You died yesterday from a gun shot wound to your head!" said Hakkai**

**Both looked so utterly shocked and bewildered that Sanzo wished with all his heart to tell them that Konzen was alive and well inside him. But how could he expect them to believe it when he wasn't quite sure he believed it himself? He couldn't tell them the truth so he decides to try another tactic which used often enough; denial.**

"**I'm sorry but who is Konzen?" he asked as he look at them straight in the eyes. "My name is Genjo Sanzo and I'm quite sure I never meet any of you before until today." He said seriously. "I'm Goku's physician and I'm glad to tell you that he's going to pull through. He has suffered from cuts, bruises, a couple of broken ribs and fractured his left knee. Although he has multiple injuries none of his major organs were affected." **

**Hakkai and Kannan looked relieved. **

"**Thank God! And thank **_**you**_** doctor for your help." the young woman smiled.**

"**Thank you very much and please accept my humble apologies for my rudeness earlier." Hakkai explained.**

"**That's OK, no harm done." Sanzo tried to show that he wasn't offended. "By the way you are who you? Can you please tell me your names?"**

**The other man answered, "I'm sorry with all the drama we both forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Hakkai and as you can surmise she is my sister, her name is Kannan. Both of us are volunteers. We help Mrs. White run the orphanage."**

"**I'm curious as to who Konzen is." he said, as he couldn't help himself. He needed to know more about the dead man and his relationship with Goku "Can you tell me what happened before the accident?" he asked.**

**Hakkai look at his older sister and asked "Is it okay to tell him?"**

"**Yeah, I think it's OK. We do owe him for saving Goku's life. While you tell him I'll call Mrs. White to tell her the Goku's going to pull through." Kannan said as she went to look for a pay phone.**

**Hakkai watched his older sister leave and turned to the doctor, "Why don't we make ourselves comfortable? It's a long story." he took a deep breathe and started at the very beginning.**

"**Konzen was a well respected journalist. The best in his field. At a glance he seemed a cold, distant man and he was for a long time until he met Goku. The boy accomplished something no on else could do. He thawed Konzen's heart and made him human once again. They were very close. In fact they were rarely apart." Hakkai paused, sadly. "Then one day Konzen got called out to South Africa for an assignment. He was away four years and through it all Goku waited for him to come home. The boy went, without fail to the bay to watch the sunset as he play the flute that Konzen gave to him. But then tragedy struck we have a phone call telling us the Konzen was killed when he was caught in then middle of a skirmished bet the government forces and the rebels. We debated between ourselves if we tell Goku or not." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, then he continued "But to our surprised we got a call from the school nurse telling us that something was wrong with Goku. He'd suddenly cried out; "Konzen, no! Please don't go!" Then he stiffened and lost consciousness." Hakkai drew a shuddering breath. He wasn't finding this easy. "Of course, we feared the worst and hurried back to the infirmary." Hakkai drew his hand across his eyes.**

"**He was crying when we arrived and I tried to comfort him "Goku what's happened?" I asked "Are you alright?" Goku replied "Hakkai… Kon…I mean Konzen is dead! He is left m on my own! My sun is gone!" I don't know how he knew, but it was quite true."**

**Sanzo watched as Hakkai shook his head in disbelief as he continued. "It was a shock to say the least." he said ruefully. "I had no idea how deep their connection was. When I asked him how he knew he said that Konzen had spoken to him as he breathed his last and promised to find a road back to him. Then he said goodbye. He wept as he told me." Hakkai paused**

"**He couldn't take it in any longer so he cried is heart out as I held him. I've never felt so utterly helpless. I don't think he's smiled since." Hakkai gazed at Sanzo sadly, wondering if he could help Goku recover. "Goku still watches the sunset while he plays the flute as if he waits for Konzen still. **

"**The days seemed to pass so slowly until Konzen's funeral, yesterday, and now they seem to be in fast forward. The funeral was solemn affair with a few friends and relatives. We all tried to cheer Goku up but nothing seemed to help.**

"**Going to the newly opened amusement park in the heart of the city had been Nataku's idea. He was hoping to cheer him up but on the way back he was hit by a drunken driver. The rest you know." **

**Both of them stood in silence, like statues trying to make sense of it.**

**The silence was broken by Kannan's footsteps as she came back after making that phone call.**

"**I was able to contact her and she asked after Goku, so I was able to tell her the good news. She was very relieved. She asked us to take over with the sick children so she could come and see Goku herself."**

**Sanzo looked at her questioningly and she explained that Mrs. Thomas wanted to come and visit but two other orphans were sick and she couldn't leave them.**

"**And so we decided we'd visit Goku first and then take her place in watching over the sick kids so that she can come here."**

**And so on they parted ways, the siblings went too the orphanage while Sanzo went on his rounds.**

**At about 10 pm Sanzo decided that Mrs. Thomas must have left by now and he'd look in on Goku, but to his surprised he met a plump middle age woman in Goku's room. She rose from her chair to greet him. She stood there shock for a few moments before saying;**

"**Oh my God! Hakkai was right; you **_**do**_** look exactly like Konzen! You could be his brother! Now I **_**know **_**this was Konzen's doing! Now before I go, please promise me you will be Goku's sun and promise that you will take good care of him. He's very important to us." With that, she said goodbye and left.**

**Sanzo closed the door behind her and sat on the chair she just vacated. He had a lot to think about. Was it destiny that caused their paths to meet? Would he become Goku's sun and what, exactly, did that mean?**

**He fell asleep as he pondered **

**He was woken by a noise and realized that Goku was starting to stir and awaken from his slumber.**

**To be continued**

**I hope you like the second chapter.**

**Please any comments or suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Promise

Chapter Three

By: cj197722

Pairing: 39

Rating: PG

Beta: Thanks a lot for the help Pip!

Disclaimer: don't own saiyuki

The Promise

Chapter three

Sanzo got up and went to the young man's side. His heart pumping fast as he waited with baited breath for the young man to finally wake up. He watched as Goku's lids started to flutter open and time hung suspended. Everything was frozen; time was at a stand still as hazy golden orbs met guarded amethyst eyes.

The golden eyed boy look quite shocked as he gazed at blonde man in front of him.

He lifted his slender hands as he tried to reach out desperately to Sanzo.

"Konzen? Is that really you, Konzen? I thought you were dead but here you right here right now, alive! Am I dreaming this? Because if I am I don't want to wake-up, I want to sleep forever and ever."

Sanzo couldn't help himself as he reach out and take the young man hands in his.

He felt himself drowning in those deep, all encompassing pools of molten gold.

"Baka! Don't _say_ thing like that! What about the people who love and care for you?

Are you willing to leave them behind, crushed by your death!" Sanzo admonished him vehemently.

The blonde man removed his hands from the boy's regretfully and rested them on the his shoulders as he tried to explain the situation.

"Now, listen do me. I'm sorry, but I'm not that person you think I am. I'm not your Konzen. We may look alike but I am not. My name is Genjo Sanzo, I'm a doctor at this hospital and incidentally I was the one who treated your injuries."

Goku went into shock; the color drained from his face as he started to shake. He looked at Sanzo beseechingly, tears flowing freely down his face.

"You are not Konzen? Then it's true that he is dead! The images I saw of Konzen did happen and the voice I heard before the accident was Konzen's! And the dream I recently, the words he uttered was his way of saying his goodbyes." Goku was getting agitated by the second. "No! No! It can be it just can't be true! Konzen left me and I am all alone! All alone in the dark without my sun!"

Sanzo watched the distraught boy helplessly. Tears flowed unchecked from those expressive golden eyes as the boy crossed his arms across his chest rocking slowly trying to comfort himself as his body started to shake uncontrollably.

Then blond man saw this and realized what was happening to the boy.

"He's in shock. His body can't take this onslaught in his weakened state!"

Sanzo took over as he got up and rang for the help, and then he went back to the boy. He loosened his shirt, checked his pulse and cradled him in his arms, murmuring comforting words as he tried to keep him warm and calm until help arrived. As a doctor he'd never felt so helpless before as he watched the boy in his arms, buying time as he waited for help. He felt inadequate and it shook him to the core that the boy affected him so deeply in so short a time.

"Doctor is there a problem?"

Another doctor by the name of Homura Taisho came in with a nurse not far behind him.

Sanzo, sitting on the bed with the boy his is arms look up at them with relief clear in his features and that the other two were surprised to see the usually stoic man so emotional.

"The patient awakened but he went into a state of shock when he realized that a very close friend of his died recently. It seems his weaken body cannot take any kind of pressure in this state. Please get me some tranquilizers. They'll calm him down and give him the rest he sorely needs."

The nurse hurriedly away, as the other doctor, a cardiologist came over to check the young man's pulse, his heart beat and noticed the ashy pallor and beads of sweat on his skin.

"You're right Dr. Sanzo, he is in a bad state and a rest will do him a lot of good." as Homura agreed to Sanzo's assessment of the situation.

"I am not surprised at your clear diagnosis. You're one of the best trauma surgeons in this state, and were ranked top of your class and won top marks in your exams, even thought you were only 18 years old." Homura said mockingly as he continues to scrutinize Goku's face with his dissimilar eyes, admiring what he saw.

Sanzo felt the need to protect the boy from this man, who was looking at the in unabashed manner that bordered indecency. He tightened his hold on Goku as he tried to block Homura's view of the boy.

"Shouldn't you be on your rounds Homura?" He ask the ebony haired man hoping that he will take the hint, but sadly he didn't as he continued giving the boy the once over.

"I should be, but don't be selfish Sanzo", Homura mocked. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a delectable patient?" He looked at Goku's hazy golden eyes and trembling lips hungrily.

Sanzo felt Goku slip his arms around his waist burrowing close as if he was scared of the other man. It warmed him and he hugged the boy closer, comforting him as best he could. Sanzo was about to ask Homura to leave when, to his relief, the nurse came back with a vial of tranquiller and a syringe.

He stood up and slipped the boy into bed, gently drawing the covers over him as he motioned the nurse to give him the syringe with the drug so that he could administer it through the IV. After he'd finished he asked the nurse to escort Homura out of the room so that the boy could rest. Homura didn't resist as he followed the nurse out of the room but as he passed he gave Sanzo a look that meant it wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

As they went out Sanzo went back to the young man's side. Goku gazed at him with grateful, hazy eyes and smiled as he slowly sank into a comfortable, drugged slumber. Sanzo rested his hand on top of the boy's silky soft hair as the youth's eyes closed and he slept.

Sanzo look at the boy as his face became older and said in a voice unlike is own, much deeper and more melodious:

"I promise I will be with you always. Not even death can tear us apart! Now is not the right time for me to tell you. I will reveal myself to you when you are ready, I promise, for I am Konzen, your sun."

Suddenly the world around Sanzo disappeared into darkness, and the darkness into blinding white and he closed his eyes involuntarily. When he opened them again he was standing in a field full of fragrant flowers. He wasn't alone for there, standing in front of him stood Konzen, looking quite determined.

"I would like you to accept me completely and become truly one with me. You've accepted my memories but you are keeping them separately from your own and if you continue to do so you will find that it will cause you problems. By not accepting my memories as yours it will cause your mind to become confused and it will drive you mad. Neither of us wants that. Both Goku and I need your help."

Sanzo looked at him and marveled how alike they were. They could me easily mistaken for identical twin brothers if not the apparent difference in their ages. Sanzo was twenty one years old, while Konzen appeared to be in his late twenties.

"Who are you and why do we look so alike?" Sanzo ask in confusion.

Konzen looked at him and then away into the distance.

"You really want to know the truth?" Konzen asked tiredly and Sanzo nodded. Konzen look at him in the eye and began his story.

"The truth is, Sanzo, you and I are brothers. We were separated when our parent's were both killed in a car accident. You were about a year old at that time while I was six. You see, after the funeral it was found that we had no living relatives and so we had to go into foster care. They separated us, I was taken to one orphanage and you were taken to another and we never saw one another again.

Sanzo was shocked but he knew, deep in his heart, that Konzen was telling the truth. He took a step closer to his brother, marveling at this new and amazing development.

"Have you known about the truth all along?" He asked his older brother.

"No, I'd forgotten all about it. I was only a little boy at that time. I found out about it when I died. I saw all that had happened to me starting on the day I was born until the time of my untimely death. If I had known while I lived, I swear I would have sought and found you!"

Sanzo nodded. "I understand and I'm willing to assimilate with you. I need your help to protect Goku from Homura!"

Konzen made a face at that name "I agreed with you, that man is dangerous. But when I assimilate with you I will be truly one with you and I will cease to have a consciousness of my own. I will lose my own identity but you will gain all of my knowledge and memories. They will became your own and I think we'll to stop Homura at his tracks. Two heads are better the one!"

"But Konzen…." Sanzo started to speak up.

"But no!" Konzen interrupted "Please listen! I want to stay with you and Goku but I'm dead, I need to cross over to the other side."

"But what about your promise to Goku? Have you forgotten?" Sanzo was annoyed.

Konzen winced visibly as Sanzo hit a nerve.

"No I haven't forgotten my promise! That's why I am here in the first place. As I told you before I will give you my memories to you, by gaining my memories you will become me but you still keep your own persona. I will just add mine to yours. So technically you are Konzen as well as Sanzo and by doing this I've kept my promise to Goku."

"Do you love him?" Sanzo asked, looking at him intently.

"Yes I do, I love him so much it hurts!" Konzen looked at him, his face hiding nothing.

They both motionless for a moment but suddenly Konzen started to fade.

"I don't have much time Sanzo! Please become one with me!" Sanzo nodded. Konzen place his hands on Sanzo's heart motioning Sanzo to do the same with his.

They both closed their eyes and started to glow brightly. The light expanded until it covered them both and then a strong ray of light exploded within it. As the brightness receded only Sanzo remained. He lifted his head as he heard Konzen's last words.

"Please Sanzo, keep my promise to Goku."

"I will Konzen, I promise. Now please move on to a better life and leave everything to me."

Sanzo felt tears flowing from his eyes. He was still himself, but another facet had added, making him more compassionate and humane. The flower fields faded bringing him back to Goku's room at the hospital. He looked at the boy, his eyes showing new emotions as he kneeled, bringing is face in line with Goku's. He leaned over to caress the young man's face.

"Don't worry Goku, I came back to you as I promised and I will be with you always. Now sleep and get your strength back. I'll be right by your side."

He was disturbed by voices outside the door. He got to his feet, worried that if they kept up the racket Goku would wake and went to find out what was going on.

He saw a red haired teenager arguing with one of the nurses. The youth was familiar and he realized that Konzen has met him. He was Sha Gojyo he was one of Goku's closes friends. He was a trouble maker and a delinquent, but for all his faults he was a good and loyal friend. Who would go to any lengths to help and would ask for nothing in return.

Sanzo sighed and thought he'd better stop this before it got out of hand.

To be continued.

Comments Pls.


	4. Chapter 4

The Promise

Chapter Four

By: cj197722

Pairing: 39

Rating: PG

Beta: Thanks a lot for the help nimblnymph!

Disclaimer: don't own saiyuki

Hello! Sorry for the long delay so without much ado here it is..

Chapter Four

As Sanzo got nearer to the pair, he could make out their words more clearly.

"I am sorry young man but I cannot allow you to go inside that room. The patient has been sedated just recently and the doctor specifically told us to let the boy rest. And by no other means whatsoever must we let anyone come in to disturb him", the head nurse tried to explain to the redhead.

"I get what you're saying," the redhead argued back. "But I'm pretty good friends with that guy in there. I was also there when the accident happened, so that's double the reason. Besides… I'm sure a beautiful babe like you would take pity on a worried, handsome and long-legged friends… right? So, how about letting me get a little peak at the patient?"

The nurse blushed and became speechless as Gojyo smiled at her charmingly at her.

"I'm really sorry", the nurse apologize. "I would like to help you to see your friend but orders are orders, especially if they come from Dr. Sanzo. If I allow anyone in I'm afraid I might gain his anger and I don't want that. I'm so sorry but I cannot help you."

Gojyo look irritated as he realized his charms didn't work on the nurse.

"Who is this Dr. Sanzo anyway?!" He demanded.

"Rats!", he thought to himself " I think I'm losing my touch a girl said no to me!Somethings wrong with this picture nobody rejects Sha Gojyo and lives to tell the tale.

"Dr. Sanzo is a well known surgeon. He also happens to run this hospital also." the nurse inform him.

"So he runs this hospital, huh? Are you afraid of him? Hehe... don't worry about him, honey. You've got Sha Gojyo here to protect you from that old bastard."

The nurse's eyes grew large as she saw Sanzo standing behind the redhead teenager."No, you 've got it all wrong!" the nurse tried to placate Gojyo.

But it was too late. Sanzo had heard everything…

"Am I an old bastard of a doctor?" A dangerously low voice drawled behind Gojyo.

The redhead turned around to look at his adversary eye to eye. He was surprised to see a blond young man in his early twenties standing behind him. The man reminded him of someone and it took him a second before it dawned on him why he looked so familiar. "_It can't be him. It just _can't _be him!_" he thought to himself as he stood as still as a statue.

The blond apparition walked toward him. "I don't think I'm that old. I am barely thirty yrs old." Sanzo continued as he got nearer to the two of them.

Sanzo had a moment of confusion at Gojyo's continued silence. From what he knew of the redhead, it was almost impossible to keep him quiet. He noticed that the teenager's skin had gotten paler and looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He realized too late that he'd been mistaken for his older brother Konzen once again.

"_Here we go again__.__ I'm getting tired of this!"_. Sanzo sighed in resignation as he remembered the similar reactions from Konzen's other friends.

"Kon………" the redhead started to say but Sanzo interrupted him.

The blond stood before him and looked Gojyo in the eyes."No, I am not Konzen. My name is Genjo Sanzo, as I explained to your friends earlier .I am Goku's doctor and incidentally the doctor that you insulted recently, " Sanzo told him dryly.

Gojyo eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in shocked. "You are the tyrant who ordered these nurses not to let Goku see his friends!?"

"No! You missed the whole point, you fool! Or didn't you listen to the nurse when she tells told you we have sedated your friend? He was in a state of shock not too long ago and he needs his rest. He's got some serious injuries, both physically and spiritually. I cannot - no I won't allow you to disturb him! When he wakes again I have no problem of with you seeing him. But only when he awakens on his accord, and not before then Do you understand what I am saying, cockroach?"

Gojyo looked abashed for a moment before it morphed into an expression of shock. "Okay, I understand, doctor, but I've got one question for you; Why did you call me 'cockroach'? I only know two people who call me that name. One is Goku. The other was Konzen." The teenager regarded the doctor warily, seemingly on the edge.

"_Damn,"_ Sanzo thought. _"I slipped up. I better be careful what I say in front of these people."_

"I was able to speak with Goku a while ago and he mentioned something about calling his friend that," Sanzo lied through his teeth. "I guess it stuck in my memory." He prayed that the kappa wouldn't any further.

Luckily, he didn't. "Yeah, I can see Goku saying something like that," Gojyo admitted, "Thank goodness that's where it came from. I almost got the scary thought that you were Konzen back from the dead. Now that's true horror and suspense."

"That's ridiculous," Sanzo admonished. "Anyway, Goku won't be waking up yet, so you can just go home now. You can come back tomorrow to help out at the orphanage. It'll be good for someone like you. I'll contact the orphanage when Goku wakes up. You've got my word on that."

Then, Sanzo turned to the nurse, who had remained quiet while they spoke and was staring at the blond with a smitten expression on her face. "Nurse, why don't you see this man out. I've got rounds to do." With those words, Sanzo left them.

As was routine for him after he finished whatever he needed to do, Sanzo returned to the sleeping young man's bedside. Like a moth drawn to the flame, he seemed unable to resist the light that was Goku. He looked at the boy's face, caressing his soft hair while reminiscing on the memories he shared with Konzen of their first meeting with the amazing young man….

Konzen's day started like any other day of the week; wake up, eat breakfast, attend his classes at the university and so on and so forth. Everyday was a routine that he could probably do half asleep if he had to. He was so bored that he wondered if he could die from it.

Little do did he know that his life will was going to change later that afternoon.

About four in the afternoon, he was driving through a poor section of town. Most of the buildings were in shambles in bad need of repairs . The streets deserted with few people slinking about up to no good. The weather didn't help with dark skies overhead making the place look more dreary and inhospitable. He passed by a small playground when he heard shouts and jeers. Curious, he slowed down to get a good look at what was going on. It turned out to be a gang of boys bullying someone. They were saying nasty things and throwing stones at their target. Usually with incidents like this, Konzen didn't interfere so long as they left him alone. But this was different. Some unknown force was telling him to step in..

He followed his gut feeling and stopped the car. He then walked toward the gang, speeding up when he got within earshot of what they were saying.

"Golden eyes are evil!

They're bad luck!

Get outta here now!"

"_Golden eyes?"_ Konzen thought to himself as he made his move.He barged into the group, putting himself between them and the person they were hurting. That was when he saw the kid for the first time. The poor kid was curled in the fetal position with his arms protecting his head from rocks. The boy continued to whimper pitifully. He felt his anger explode when he noticed several cuts on the boy's body, especially across his arms.

"All of you, get out of here! _Now!_" the blond man snarled, his rage more than evident in his tone and posture. "You want to see monsters? Go home and look in a mirror! Now, beat it before I call the cops!"

The boys looks frighten as they ran out of the playground.

Konzen approached the whimpering little boy quietly to keep from frightening him. He assessed the boy injuries while racking his brain to find the right words to say. Carefully, he crouched to the ground and began to hesitantly smooth his hand over the boy's fine brown hair.

"It's alright now. The bullies are gone. You're safe," Konzen said in a soft tone, one that surprised even himself to hear.

The boy visibly stiffened and then slowly lifted his face towards the voice. Cold amethyst colored eyes met molten gold one and it was as if time stood still. Konzen was entranced with the boy's eyes. They were beautiful on their own, but the boy's sadness made them even more so.

The boy looked at him cautiously and then at his surroundings before he realized what Konzen was saying was true. His taught body visibly relaxed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Without thinking it through, Konzen gently butted the boy's hand away from his eyes. He took out his clean handkerchief and began to wipe at the boy's tear stained cheeks. All the while he was doing it, the boy was looking at his face in awe. Feeling self-conscious under the scrutiny of those eyes, he quickly finished cleaning the boy's face and removed his hand.

"Are you an angel?" The boy asked him in wonder.

"No, I'm not far from it!" the blond snorted in reply.

The boy gave him a confused look, which made him look almost adorable. Then, his face brightened. "I know what you are now, mister! Because you glow so bright, you're the sun!" The boy lunged at him, hugging him so fiercely it almost knocked them both to ground. Burying his head against Konzen's chest, the boy whispered, "Thanks for saving a monster like me."

Konzen was shocked at the boy's words. Prying him away from him, he placed a finger under the boy's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "No, you're wrong. You're not a monster, got it?" he admonished firmly. "You're just a kid. The monsters here were those other kids."

The kid nodded his head as a smile blossomed across his cheeks. "Thanks, sun! _My _sun!" Pure joy was evident on his face.

Konzen blushed and looked away as he thought to himself, _'Wrong again, kid. I'm not the sun either."_

To be continued.

Please comments and suggestions


End file.
